For Humanity!
by ZombieReader74
Summary: This is the story of Louis Kane and the Radcliffe Resistance. Hear of their story from re-taking the town to Kanes' arrest.


For Humanity!

Rural Iowa during the War

Undisclosed Location

(This is Louis Kane, the leader of the Raddcliffe Resistance. The small town was ideal for protecting, as its grain silo had a commanding view of the city. The local store/gas station was also well stocked.)

(So Louis how did you organize the Resistance?)

Well, i first gained a band of loyal followers about 5 or 10. Then i slowly regained control of the city. It took about a week.

(What was the initial reaction?)

Well, it was denial at I got the usual crap "Why not wait for the government?" "We are doomed anyway." and the like. But after using some...controversial...methods, I persuaded them

(So the Death Pits?)

I called them the Time Out Corner. Death Pit sounded to dark for me.

(Is it true that you also sent women and children to the Pits to?)

No. That is a lie, I may be heartless but i will NOT kill women and children. The story was made up because the Times ran out of intersting local stories after the war.

(If you could make a guess, how many people did you put in the Pits?)

(He looks thoughtful for a moment before answering) 10.

(Is the number THAT low?)

Like i said, the media was running low on horror stories so they made mine up.

(Tell me about the attack on Des Moines.)

God, they are not going to forget that. The Army was a day away from the city and we wanted to start liberating Des Moines early. Well, unbeknownst to us the Army labeled us a Rebel group, even though the Iowa Brigade fired first, so they held up on the outskirts. I gathered all the men in the Resistance, gave them guns and ammo then charged in guns blazing, bearing most of the Des Moines horde. I was suprised at how many people survived. We were doing pretty OK at first, then the ammo started to dry up. More and more Zack came and less and less bullets went to meet them. I ordered them to take out their knifes and follow me. They complied, well most of them, one man decided to be a hero and charge them with only his bayoneted gun, you can guess what came next. We were funneled into downtown and then into a skyscraper. Its top floors were infested bad, there were so many that they started breaking windows and falling. We nevertheless charged up the stairs to the top floor. We made it only to find that it was just as bad as the last 50 or so.

(What happened next?)

We did what had to be done. My men and I knew that the knifes wouldn't be enough so shoved them out windows. One or two men followed them out, poor suckers, we lost a lot of men. We smashed the branch executives desk to bits and used the planks to barricade the door. After that was done we moved 2 or 3 more desks to further block the door.

(How many men did you lose?)

19 men and one woman dressed as a man

(Why did the woman have to dress as a man?)

We wanted them home to take care of the children so they couldn't join the fighting branch of the Resistance. I know it is sexist but we all had to give up something.

(Tell me about the aftermath)

Well a day after the shooting stopped we were still holed up in downtown Des Moines. We were starving and weak. We were about to jump into the horde around the building when we heard a M60 open up, followed by more. We rushed to the windows and watched the US Army pacify the area around the building.

(Then you got arrested?)

I was getting to that! After the last Zack fell a tank rolled in and blew away the door, overkill if you ask me, and troops poured into the building to start cleaning the floors below. We heard them try to open the door but failed, again, failure, then there was silence. We were starting to inch to the door when it blew open and Colonel Jack Lem walked in and arrested me stating the reason as "open rebellion against the government of the United States of America" and hauled me off to interrorgation. I never saw the Resistance again.

(What do you mean?)

I was imprisoned for a week before they released due to a presidential pardon. I headed back to Radcliffe to re-unite with my brothers but it was gone. Radcliffe was razed and all the inhabitants pushed into the Pits, they blamed that on me. I looked around, looted what i could and ran here. (Motions to the area around him)

(How did you find this place?)

Well it was my personal playground and i stopped coming early in the War. Nobody has been here for years. I have a generator to keep the lights on and the food good, and the surrounding area is deserted. Perfect for me and my tastes.

(After I returned home I was approached by the military, it was Colonel Lem. He ordered me to lead him to Kane's hide-away to face charges of espionage. I reluctently agreed but managed to call Kane and warn him. When we arrived he was gone, along with this shelter. He hasn't been seen since.)


End file.
